September 17, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The September 17, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 17, 2018 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. This was the Raw after Hell in a Cell. Episode summary Bayley vs Dana Brooke Dana Brooke may have taken her first step toward individual glory by breaking away from Titus Worldwide, but her path to the top still has yet to progress. The former statistician fell to Bayley in a bout that saw The Huggable One accompanied to the ramp by five Superstars of Tomorrow: Jacob “The Open-Heart Hound,” Kourageous Karter, Michael “Super Shadow” Maldonado, Khadance “The Diva Destroyer” and Johnny “The American Beast” Hernandez. The good news for Dana, however, is that progress was made. Dana bullied Bayley about the ring in convincing fashion — much to the consternation of Sasha Banks at ringside. But she got overzealous in her efforts, and a few canny maneuvers got The Huggable One in position for the Bayley-to-Belly that won her the match. For Dana, it’s clear the pieces are there. She just has to put them together. The Riott Squad attacked Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey With Alexa Bliss out of the way, Ronda Rousey is firmly entrenched as Raw Women’s Champion, and the division is wide open for challengers. Despite the lingering damage to her ribs, The Baddest Woman on the Planet decided on Raw she would institute an Open Challenge policy, but what was looking to be a friendly challenge from her training partner Natalya instead became The Riott Squad’s biggest power play yet. Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan — who’ll face Ronda and The Bella Twins at WWE Super Show-Down — answered The Queen of Harts’ music, dragging the former SmackDown Women’s Champion out to the ramp after an apparent backstage attack. Ruby declared she would be accepting the challenge instead, though Ronda rocked her with a right hand to instigate a three-on-one mugging from The Riott Squad. The Bellas quickly arrived to even the odds, helping the still-wounded Ronda dispatch of Ruby and her cohorts and giving them the early advantage as Super Show-Down approaches. Nia Jax & Ember Moon vs Mickie James & Alicia Fox About the only solace Alexa Bliss could take Monday night is that she wasn’t actually in the ring for a tag team match that pitted her allies Mickie James & Alicia Fox against Ember Moon and a returning Nia Jax, whose very presence has spelled doom for The Goddess for most of 2018. Well aware of what The Irresistible Force was capable of, Alicia & Mickie worked hard to focus their efforts on Moon, and they kept the Dallas native away from her partner as long as they could. Alas, they couldn’t keep her away long enough: Nia entered the match and singlehandedly steamrolled her adversaries, holding an interfering Mickie in place for the Eclipse and dispatching Alicia with a Samoan Drop. Welcome back. Results * Singles Match: Bayley (w/ Sasha Banks) defeated Dana Brooke * Tag Team Match: Nia Jax & Ember Moon defeated Mickie James & Alicia Fox (w/ Alexa Bliss) Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Kayla Braxton & Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:WWE television episodes